princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
I4U
I4U is the ending for the Prince of Tennis Movie Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! It is sung by AAA. Regarding the CD Cover, they have made a special one just for the movie, and another one combining their single CALL together with I4U. Lyrics Kanji= Ready! I 4 U 一人じゃない 遠くにいるなんて思っても 手をつないでるんだよ Alright! U 4 ME 走りだせる いつだって 絆信じてる 逢いたい時にいつも Stay 隣りで笑ってくれた Dear my friend 電話一発即行でWhat’s up! あーだこーだってまた俺ばっか 聞いてもらって本当ごめんな? いつだって待ってる君の連絡 同じこと悩んで 一緒に乗り越えて 支えてくれたから 歩いてこれたよ Ready! I 4 U 終わりじゃない まだ夢へのスタートダッシュは 始まってないんだよ Alright! U 4 ME 一緒だから トラブルも楽しめる Ready! I 4 U 一人じゃない 遠くにいるなんて思っても 手をつないでるんだよ Alright! U 4 ME 勇気がでる いつだって 絆信じてる 全部はうまく行かない Way それでも投げ出さない Don’t look back 下らない事ばっかの毎日 また行きてーな君に会いに LowからHighにHighはもっとHighに やっぱ君こそがAll I Need 慣れ合いじゃなくて 時にはぶつかって 共に戦ってきた 誇らしき仲間 Ready! WE 4 U ひとつひとつ 特別じゃなくたっていいんだよ 当たり前でいいんだよ Alright! U 4 US 抱きしめよう なにげない1秒を Ready! WE 4 U 忘れないで 君の背中誰かの声が 頑張れって言ってる Alright! U 4 US その姿が いつだって 誰か支えてる この手その手どこまでだって つないでつないでって繰り返して 支えてもらって時には支えて この星グルッと一周して IとIとIとIでWe Wひっくり返して見ればそれがMe Uが種となって花咲かす その咲いた花こそがUs Ready! WE 4 U ひとつひとつ 特別じゃなくたっていいんだよ 当たり前でいいんだよ Alright! U 4 US 抱きしめよう なにげない1秒を Ready! WE 4 U 忘れないで 君の背中誰かの声が 頑張れって言ってる Alright! U 4 明日(あす)迷いはない 確実な 一歩踏みだせる |-| Romaji= Ready I4U hitori janai tooku ni irunante omotte mo te wo tsunaiderunda yo All right U4Me hashiri daseru itsu datte kizuna shinjiteru aitai toki itsumo Stay tonari de waratte kureta Dear my friend denwa itsu datte doko de owattanda ada kodatte mata ore bakka kiite moratte hontou gomen na itsu datte matte ru kimi no renraku onaji koto nayande issho ni nobiri koete sasaete kureta kara aruite koreta yo Ready I4U owari janai mata yume he no SUTAATO DASHU wa hajimattenainda yo All right U4Me issho dakara TORABURU mo tanoshimeru Ready I4U hitori janai tooku ni iru nante omotte mo te wo tsunaide runda All right U4Me yuuki ga deru itsu datte kizuna shinjiteru zenbu umaku ikanai Way soredemo nage dasanai Don't look back kudaranai koto bakka no mainichi mata ikitena kimi ni ai ni Low kara High ni I wo motto High ni yappa kimi koso ga Already nare ai janakute toki ni wa butsukatte tomo ni tatakatte kita hokorashii nakama Ready We4U hitotsu hitotsu tokubetsu janakute iindayo atari mae de iindayo All right U4Us dakishimeyou nani genai ichibyou wo Ready We4U wasurenai de kimi no senaka no dareka no koe ga 'ganbare' tte itte ru All right U4Us sono sugata ga itsu datte dareka sasae teru kono te sono te doko made datte tsunaide tsunaide tte kuri kaeshite sasaete moratte toki ni wa sasaete kono hoshi gurutto isshuu shite I to I to I to I de We W hikkuri kaeshite miria sori ya Me U ga tane to natte hana wo sakasu sono saita hana koso ga Us Ready We4U hitotsu hitotsu tokubetsu janakute iinda yo atari mae de iinda yo All right U4Us dakishimeyou nani genai ichibyou wo Ready We4U wasurenai de kimi no senaka no dareka no koe ga 'ganbare' tte itte ru All right U4Us mayoi wa nai kakujitsu na ippo fumi daseru |-| English= Ready! I 4 U you are not alone even when you feel far away, I'm holding your hand hey! U 4 ME I can start the sprint I trust this friendship no matter what you came & stayed when I needed to see you you laughed with me my dear friend ~rap~ when the same thing troubles us, we overcome it together we've come this far because we encourage one another ready! I 4 U this is not the end the dash towards the dream hasn't started yet hey! U 4 ME we are a team so even all our troubles are enjoyable Ready! I 4 U you are not alone even when you feel far away, I'm holding your hand lyrics by saikyouhoney @livejournal.com hey! U 4 ME my fearless nature'll show itself I trust this friendship no matter what everything's going the wrong way but you & me can't give in, can't look back ~rap~ at times, we may not get along, we may go head to head yet we are partners proud to be competing together Ready! WE 4 U it's okay if not every individual thing is special the ordinary is cool, too hey! U 4 US so let's cherish each unmemorable second Ready! WE 4 U don't forget a voice behind you is always cheering 'do your best!' hey! U 4 US there'll always be someone backing your everything ~rap~ Ready! WE 4 U it's okay if not every individual thing is special the ordinary is cool, too hey! U 4 US so let's cherish each unmemorable second Ready! WE 4 U don't forget a voice behind you is always cheering 'do your best!' hey! U 4 US have no doubt we can sprint to the finish one step at a time Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs